Scare Cards Scribbles
by GrowlytheGrowl
Summary: Owned a Scare Card/s? Ever wonder if all those statistics & information in the cards transformed into a story behind it? Then, you have come to the right place. A one-shot with multi-chapters story, that described a Scarer's scare card. Accepting requests for whichever scare cards that you want me to make it into a story. Story scenarios/events contains low amount of slash/romance.
1. Mave & George: Rookie Year

I want to make an announcement (author's note) regarding what's this story is all about. Previously this section has a different things written in it.

1. I'm using my OC to make things easier for me. yes, for me. I know majority of readers don't like OC in a story, but I have a hard time to write this one without OC. Earlier, I planned to do this project mainly on the Scarer's POV, i.e. how he/she goes through in his/her life. But sadly, that's not my style I guess :(

2. I'm using a timeline (year) to make a note to the reader of when the events take place. And yes, tenses are not good in this story, as I'm confused myself XD If anyone want to beta-read it, I doubt it as much. lol.

3. This is the most simplest story I had ever write. I'm not focusing on grammar, vocabulary, tense, punctuation, and all those stuffs. Plus, I'm totally into a minor characters that Disney/Pixar had published his/her scare card. Both in MI & MU universe. At the current moment, MI will take the first bit.

4. For story scenarios/events, it is just a simple one too. A get-together, lunch, recreational activities (what I had written so far), anything that symbolise friendship.

5. Like I said earlier, this is mainly to focus more on Scarer's Professional Scaring Record data. Means, I will pointed out ANYTHING & CLEARLY of whatever record it have. Height, weight, home, born, year, company, SPK, scream average, full cans, dead doors & scare totals. And to make full use of these with in-character figure, OC! Meet Kevin Frightus :D

6. How all of these can make a story you say? I deciphered (lol) the small descriptions and all the scaring record data, and make it into a story. Here's a scoop of what I had found out. Based on MI story, 10th year of Sulley's scare card data show that's when the MI movie took place. And if you look at it more closely, all scarers (which on duty at Scare Floor F) have their own scare cards, except Gerson [poor him :(] something real fishy here don't you think? AND... if you go more deeper, you can see not all are as senior as Sulley. For example, Pete Ward (I could have die! LOL!) entered his rookie year in MI when Sulley's in his 8th year. Not enough story for you? :P

That's about it. Right now, I'm currently figuring it out what year did the Scarers in MU took place, during Mike in his field trip, and trespassed the factory for the second time. If anyone can figure it out and want to get your hands dirty with this, PM me ;)

Check out my OC scare card, with the help of Patrick O'Ceannliath. And for a starter chapter; get a George Sanderson scare card!

* * *

**Pairing: Duke Maverick & George Sanderson**

**Current timeline: Rookie year**

"Good work George! You get a full can from that boy's scream! Keep it up!," Charlie Proctor, George's Scaring Assistant complimented him on his great work.

"Nah, nothing much Charlie. But, just keep them coming. I'm on a roll!," George Sanderson, one of many Monsters Inc. Scarer, dutifully doing his job without sweat.

Soon after, George heard someone's screaming. Actually, it was a scream in excitement, even though it was almost sounded like a frighten scream.

"Very well done Mave! Another full can! Boy, just for today, you already rack up a total of 5 full cans! Congratulations!," Kevin Frightus, Maverick's Scaring Assistant.

He is a well known monster for being such a loud screamer, because whenever he is excited about something, he will release a scream. And almost frequently, whenever anybody hears his screams, they thought someone is frightening over something. His short build and big head totally make his scream even more resonating within the Scare Floor. Unfortunately, he is not scary. He doesn't have claws, only furry blue-coloured arms. He have several small spikes on his back, but that's all. Normal two eyes and two furry legs. In addition, he wears a red spiky-looking spectacle to help with his eye sight. Thus, his colleagues always wondered if his last name is into Scaring or not, and as Scaring Assistant, it is quite ironic that a kid from a scare door is screaming because afraid of monster, but he screams because of excitement. To put more ironic figure, he's a perfect match for Duke Maverick, a Scarer, which has his own unique histories.

"You need to control your screaming Kev. All of our colleagues on this scare floor are staring at us now," Duke Maverick, has a middle name of 'Double Trouble'. He can provide trouble to a monster, with an appearance of an adult human (when off-duty), and also to a human kid, with an appearance of a scary-looking monster (can be useful to scare other monsters to protect himself too).

"Just forget about them! The most important is, we did our job brilliantly! Care to go for another round Mave?"

"I think I want to have a rest a little bit. You already knew I get tired easily when I'm in monster form."

"Sure Mave. Then, I will take the time to decide which next door is suitable for you, as accurately as possible, to make full use of your supreme ability."

"Yup. You and I remembered our motto right?

"One door at a time and it is time for the kids to wet on their bed," both of them said in unison.

"Relax and get your strength back Mave. I will let the door in standby mode, and you can go for it whenever you feel you are in full throttle, okay?

"Alrighty. Thanks Kev."

"Well, well. Look it here at my favourite JOX brother. You are doing very well I see. How's it going Mave?," George moved on towards Mave's station.

"Same as usual in any other days of working. What's up?," Mave still sitting on his chair, looking quite exhausted.

"Nothing much. Just want to check up on you while Charlie prepared another door for me."

"Okay then… Hey, are you free to have lunch with me after this shift?"

"Sure. This is not a date right? I knew the relationship between you & Roy back in the college days."

"Aww, c'mon big guy. I don't have any sort of that intention towards you. Like I said many times before Georgie, you are not-"

"I'm not your type. I know. But every time you are calling me as 'Big Guy',it still make me feel uneasy. Just call me Georgie should be okay. Wait. Does Kevin know about this… you know…," George said while he looked at Kevin, still searching through a pile of scare files.

"Kev should be fine. Thank you. And I knew some of Mave's love life story, whenever he wants to tell me about it," Kevin responded while not looking at George, and he was diligently browsing through the scare files that he picked up.

"Well, I guess it will be no problem talking about that part whenever he's around," George shrugged his shoulders.

"George! Let's continue working! Your next door is ready!," Charlie shouted.

"Back to work Mave. We will have our lunch together okay," George agreed to Mave's offer, and walked towards his station.

"You got it big guy!," Mave responded back excitedly.

"No big guy here! Only Georgie!," George playfully shouted back at Mave.

"Alright Mave. Here's the next kid. You go on ahead through that door and let it all out," Kevin already stand-by a door by the station, and read the scare report with full concentration.

"No scream this time!," Mave said while he practiced his movement a little bit. His SPK rating is so high compared to any other Scarers, because he is known to be a very quick & agile Scarer and therefore, his technical movements around a child's bedroom, makes up the most to his successful scaring.

"What?! You don't even go in there yet, and you said no scream this time?! So far, no dead doors for you Mave. I'm working very hard for you here."

"What I mean is, please don't scream again Kev."

"Oh… Yeah sure. But I will still scream if I can't help myself to scream anyway."

Mave just chuckled a little when he heard that from his hard working assistant. After he's fully prepared, he went through the door and did his scaring.

After several scarings here and there, the shift is finally over, only for Mave.

"Hey Kev, you want to go for lunch together with us?," Mave asked.

"I think I'll pass. I have other plans during lunch hour."

"Updating scare reports again? Kev, lunch hour is for lunch, not for work. I salute you for being hard working and all but, how about this time we go together. Just once in a while, if that's too much trouble for you."

"Hmm… Okay. Fine. Where for lunch then?," Kevin just gave a short reply, and scribbled down some notes in some of the scare reports.

"I think that's not for me to decide. I will have to wait for George to finish his shift. If I offer him to lunch at a bar, he will be furious."

"Up to you. I will wait for George here."

"Then, I will be at the main entrance. You know how to find me among the crowds. We will have our lunch outside."

"Sure thing. You are the only human I will see there later."

Later, George finished with his shift.

"Hi Kevin. Where's Mave?," George asked.

"He's waiting for us at the main entrance. We will have our lunch outside."

"Oh. You're coming along? That's great. At least I feel a little bit secured with someone else around," George sighed in relief.

"What? He's been trying to flirt with you all these time? You guys were JOX fraternity brothers right? Shouldn't be….. dating is not a problem here?"

"It's a long story. Hey Charlie! Where do you think you are going? You are not coming with us?," George shouted as he saw Charlie went through passed him.

"Sorry George. You guys enjoy your lunch okay. I'll be here again at 1.00 p.m."

"Fine. Shall we get going to meet Mave?," Kevin stared at George with suspicious look.

"Yeah. Let's go. And please don't stare at me like that."

"What's the matter?"

"It's a long story."

Kevin just rolled his eyes, and both of them soon met Mave at the main entrance.

"Hey guys. Where's Charlie?," Mave asked.

"He's not coming. Maybe he has some other plans," George answered.

"Do Scaring Assistants have their time locked up? I always wondered what you guys were doing at lunch hour," Mave looked at Kevin.

"Don't look at me. Please."

"Where do you want to have for lunch Mave?," George asked.

"I'm out of idea actually. I'm kinda bored with that restaurant in Monstropolis, that I used to have lunch on."

"Then, how about this restaurant that is near to my home? I know it will be a tasty one," George recommended.

"Your home? Hornsville right? Don't you think it is quite far, since we have only 1 hour break here?," Mave retaliated back.

"Well, I know you can drive very fast Mave. Shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you for complimenting my skill. Now, since we are going with my car, how about-," Mave stopped as he got interrupted by Kevin.

"Can't you guys walk while talking? We are wasting time here."

"Well, there you go. My Scaring Assistant already made his announcement," Mave walked along with three of them towards the car park.

"So, ummm….. how about what?," George asked.

"Your treat?," Mave said while whistled.

"No."

"For your favourite brother here? Please, big guy?"

"Even more no!"

"Sitting next to me in the restaurant later?"

"I will think about that."

"Alright. That's enough. On a second thought, maybe I should get my own lunch, if you guys still making a lady-like walk," Kevin interrupted while he paced up a bit.

"Sorry Kevin. Alright Georgie. Let's walk faster, and do you want to sit beside-."

"Nope. I will sit at the back. Thank you."

After quite a ride, they finally arrived at the restaurant in George's residential area at Hornsville. They entered, ordered their food, and while waiting for the meal to arrive. They are having a little chit-chat.

"Wow… I have never been here before. So many horny monsters. No wonder they called it Hornsville," Mave said.

"You might want to rephrase that Mave. It's horned," George, who sat in front of Mave crossed his arms while leaning back on the couch.

"Opps. Sorry about that."

"At least it is not your type."

"What type?," Kevin confused.

"Nothing really. Say Mave, you have really outdone yourself in your rookie year. Even though I'm more senior than you are, I'm quite embarrassed," George praised Mave with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh, please Georgie. We are only differed by a year. Besides, I need to apply for this job like any other job seekers, went through interviews and all. Unlike you, you were recruited by Monsters Inc. for your textbook perfect. What was it again?,"

"You mean, the MacDoogle Fake Out? Well, yeah. That skill helps me a lot for getting in here. But still, you are more popular in Monsters Inc. with your middle name that they gave you. I didn't even have one," George said while he sounded like a little bit down-hearted.

"The double trouble? I don't care about that really. I'm not really into being famous and all. They just gave it, and I just accepted it. Whether I'm a popular figure or not, that's for others to say."

"Yeah well….. I wonder what is it like to be popular. Back in college days, you were the most respected brother next to Roy in our fraternity. Even Roy trusted you to succeed him as JOX president," George reclaimed back memories of the past with a sigh.

"C'mon Georgie. Enough with the past event. Sure, it was quite nostalgic to remember about those but, I just did for what Roy had expected me to do so. Hey Kev, say something good about Georgie here," Mave directed the conversation to Kevin with a hope to change George's mood.

"Okay. Based on your professional scaring record for your rookie year, it amounted to a scare totals of 6218. Compared to Maverick, he is currently with a scare totals of 1867. Of course, since George is the big guy here, his SPK is not very good with only 3.7, while Maverick is now at… 8.1 if I'm not mistaken. Furthermore, in terms of scream average and full cans, Maverick is much more above you George, and more dead doors for you with a total of 9. If you want the analysis why the dead door was that high for you George, I can email it to you or Charlie. Not need to worry though, your 2nd year record so far currently much exceed from your rookie year. Were these good enough?"

"Kev! You really don't need to mention that!," Mave reacted with a shock expression.

"Oh sorry. You mean the dead doors stat?"

"No, not that. I'm happy with what you said just now. It is good to know that I'm making progress for myself. But…. With all those stats….," George felt strange with the way Kevin explained things earlier.

"Yeah! You can just say Georgie is a good Scarer with a high scare totals than me, and he's currently improving himself much more better than his rookie year," Mave replied.

"What's wrong with it? I'm a Scaring Assistant Mave. I'm taking my job very seriously. I need to be doing this as part of my routine to keep my Scarer in top shape & reputation. Along with other 'friendly' competitors of course. No biggie. I'm sure Charlie will do the same," Kevin clarified.

"Hmmm…. I'm not really sure about that. As far as I know Charlie, he is much more like a happy-go-lucky guy. Although he may be good with all those technical data, since he's also an Assistant Maintenance," George said.

"Nevertheless, based on what Kev just said, I'm happy for you Georgie. Even more so that I noticed I'm well below you for the scare board ranking. I'm sure that will mean something special for you," Mave said while he winked at George.

"Thanks Mave. But, that's because you get tired easily when you are in monster form. If you are really a monster then, I'm sure you can get past-," George responded before being halted.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation gentleman. Here's your meal," the waiter said.

"Thank you. By the way George, all I can say is, every Scarer has their own specialties. As for myself, I'm more towards quality than quantity. I'm sure you have something in you," Mave finalised his opinions about George.

"I guess you're right. Shall we eat now? I'm very hungry," George rubbed his belly.

"I'm hungry too. I need to be in full strength again for the next shift. You know, it is kinda cute whenever you are eating big guy," Mave said.

"Don't started it," George smirked at Mave while he chewed on his meal.

"He will," Kevin interrupted while he also ready to eat his meal.

"Kevin! Hahaha!," Mave just laughed, and all of them laughed together with happiness and wide smile on their faces.

After they had their lunch, they were all back to their working station in Monsters Inc.

"Hey Charlie, you have a good lunch?," George asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Same as ever. And what about you? You looked amazingly happy. Where do you guys went for lunch?"

"Near my home, Hornsville."

"Ahh, maybe that's why. Alright George. Ready for another roll?"

"Roll we go. Hey Mave, keep up the good work okay!," George shouted while he prepared to do scare the kids again.

"Same goes to you too Georgie! And keep up the smile. You looked cu-," Mave stopped.

"Don't started it! I need to focus! Good luck!," George waved his hands towards Mave, and concentrated on Charlie next, which he tried to brief George for his next door.

"Oh yes, he will," Kevin said with a low tone and grab a scare file.

"Mave, this is the first kid for you to scare. Have some warming up first."

"Thank you very much Kev. You are a great and superb assistant that I ever had. Do you want me to tell you about our memories between George & I? It would be-"

"Enough. Maybe yes or maybe not. Now, get back to work."

"As per your instruction Mr. Assistant," Mave gladly obeyed his trustful yet professional Scaring Assistant.

* * *

PS: Next chapter will be with George too. But, multiple timelines. Probably I will write during his 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th year. All in one chapter (I will try). And yes, just a simple event describing the facts in George's Scare Card :)


	2. Dead Door & Toxicity

Here you go, the second one-shot for George Sanderson scare card. For this one, I will describe a little bit more in which, the timeline they are in. A hint for this chapter. Dead doors mean, a kid that is not afraid by a monster and didn't scream, so it is consider as a fail attempt. So like, it is the kid's fault, as some kids are harder to scare. Really? Think it again, and it maybe wrong. Read on to find out. Nothing big really :)

* * *

**Pairing: Duke Maverick & George Sanderson**

**Current timeline: 5****th**** year (Mave)/6****th**** year (Georgie)**

After an evening playing soccer, Mave, Kevin and George get in George's car, and ready to make a pit-stop at George's house.

"Wow! That was so much fun! I'm quite surprised myself that I still had it in me," Mave spoke in self-satisfaction.

"Yeah, I am surprised too. Based on my analysis from that match, you made a pretty good job in defending role. Amazingly, you had so many tackles towards the opposition team, and defensive headers too. Not only that, your passing accuracy-," Kevin stopped.

"C'mon Kevin! Stop with all those techy stuffs. You make me lose my concentration here to drive," George interrupted.

"So that means, you were listening to it anyway. Fine, I'll stop."

"Well, I can't blame you Kevin. Talking about techy stuffs, that knowledge of yours sure got you a 'Scaring Assistant of the Year' award. And three times in a row thereafter," Mave complimented him.

"Yeah! Good for you Kevin! It seems like you are still the sure-fire dead-cert favourites to win the award this year too," George followed up.

"Thank you very much guys. And for you Georgie, you need to improve in goalkeeping skills. You conceded-"

"Ahhh… Shut up Kevin. It was just a friendly game, a little fun in the evening. That's all. Not like we were represented for Monsters Inc," George claimed with his cautious tone, as not to upset Kevin much.

"Fine, I'll shut up."

After that, only Mave & George made conversations in the car. Later, they arrived at George's house.

"Hey big guy, thanks for letting us in. We sure need some breaks after that soccer match. Anything tasty to eat or drink?," Mave spoke up.

"You're welcome. At least, you are not staying here overnight. I'll get you guys some drinks. How about Roar Cola?," George replied.

"That's perfect. I love Roar Cola. Is that okay with you Kevin?"

Kevin just nodded.

"I think he's okay with it. I'll go and get the drinks. You guys just sit back and relax."

After a while, Kevin still being silent and not talking at all, right until George came back with the drinks. They were watching TV while drank the Roar Cola now and then. Later, George decided to break the awkward silence among them.

"Ummm… Is something wrong Kevin? I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to say that. Really," George said with a calm tone, knowing Kevin was actually quite a sensitive guy, even though they were friends for a long time now.

"It's alright. I'm just thinking about something else. Since you mentioned that word," Kevin finally spoke up.

"Techy stuffs?," George confused.

"No. Monsters Inc," Kevin confessed.

"Oh. Alright. At least I knew that I'm not the one to make you behave like this," George again said with a calm tone, and not bothering him too much.

George has been friends with them for six years now, since they joined Monsters Inc. Knowing Kevin personally, Kevin is a monster who others might call him as a 'Workaholic' or 'Nerd'. It was still superbly amazing that Kevin can produce an analysis without any special equipment, just by watching them during their soccer game. He's on the bench by the way. Since Kevin mentioned the Monsters Inc word that actually bothered him, George doesn't want to make him really upset by mentioning something like…

"Oh Kevin. Your brain is always for work, work and work. Try to enjoy yourself once in a while. Which… you DID enjoyed, but still with work involved," Mave recalled some of recreational activities they had for the past years.

"Mave!," George angered at Mave's reaction.

"Ummm… George?," Kevin ignored Mave's replied, like he didn't hear of what Mave just said a few moments ago.

"Yes? Don't make it feel more awkward. What's bothering you?"

"Is Charlie have told you anything?"

"Well, he told me that he always do his best to be my reliable Scaring Assistant. And how he loved working with me all these years…"

"I mean, related to your work performances."

"Oh, right. Umm….. He did say I'm doing a good job so far….." George even more confused as what Kevin wants from him.

"Anything looks bad that Charlie might said?"

"Obviously no. He always said good things about me."

"Thank you for your answers George," Kevin lost the eye-contact with George, and focused onto the TV, while he drank his Roar Cola.

"Hey…. Something's going on here… What's the matter Kevin? Spill the beans!," Mave said.

"You guys don't like me to talk about techy stuffs right? It is about that. Analysis of work performances. I'm pretty sure it will be boring. Don't bother."

"Since you mentioned 'anything looks bad', I'm curious now," George admitted.

"You guys really want to hear me out?"

"Of course!, Mave & George replied in unison.

"Sigh….. Fine. It is about you George. You really want to hear it?"

"Uh-huh. What bad can happen with work performance analysis data. Right?"

"I will just make this conversation short. Your records until 5th year was superb. Until now, you are making progress with increased amount of scream average & full cans. However…. Your dead doors are increasing at alarming rate. You know the reasons why?"

"Pffttt… Is this really important? I think that were just Georgie had a bad time. And if you want my own analysis, with all due respect George, I think that's because you looked like a teddy bear to the kids. With your build and attractive colours, the kids just saw you as a 'big,humongous, cute and cuddly teddy bear'!," Mave explained.

"Right….. It was indeed your very own analysis. With that 'big, humongous, cute and cuddly teddy bear', I justly can understand it," Kevin shook his head.

"I think that's not quite right. Teddy bears don't have a scary horn. Plus, Charlie mostly got me scare doors with boy kids in it. Very few with the girl one. I don't think boys like teddy bear too?," George justified with his own thinking.

"I like you," Mave said it quickly.

"Okay. Enough with you Mave. You think you know why it happened Georgie?," Kevin continued.

"Hmmm…. Not really. Maybe what Mave said is true. There are boys out there that may love a teddy bear."

"Nope. If you want my complete analysis of how much boys have the tendencies to own a teddy bear, I'll be staying overnight to tell you about it. That's not the reason George, completely out of sense, professionally."

"Then, what's the reason?," Mave said.

"I will pointed out to you guys. During Georgie rookie year, the dead doors stand at 9. And it improved for the 2nd year, at 8. However, it stand at 11, 13 and 15 the next years onwards. As for now, it already reached 14 dead doors, and this is only the 2nd quarter of the year. I'm kind of worried. You guys are still with me?"

"Uhh….. Yeah. Except that 2nd quarter thing," Mave responded.

"It means, 14 dead doors already achieved from the month of January until June. You have 6 months left before it turns into an annual year record."

"Okay Kevin. I got it. So, what's the actual reason behind it?," George asked in suspense.

"I can't say myself either. I only get raw data & analysed it. It seems that, you were involved with somekind of…. Toxicity."

"The 2319?," Mave reacted with a low voice.

"Maybe."

"But still, isn't it dead doors related to the kids? I mean, if the kids are not scared of you, and…. dead doors it became. Like I said, maybe Georgie just had a bad time with kids that love a teddy bear-looking monster, even with boys," Mave replied.

"You are only looking at one perspective Mave. Appearance. And don't blame the kids either. Think deeper. Think about 'look scary'. What else that make a Scarer don't look scary?"

"Ummm….," Mave still thinking over it.

"The scaring techniques that a Scarer used may not be well-suited for the kids," George answered.

"Well done George. But, that is still a direct approach of looking at it. Think again," Kevin said.

"Toxicity….. Scary….. Techniques….. Aha! I got it! The toxicity may affect the performance of a Scarer to execute Scaring Techniques properly!," Mave snapped his fingers.

"Exactly! Well, for me, I can think of that in a mere seconds. Congrats Mave."

"Bingo! Yee-haa!," Mave shouted.

"So, with that statement inside your head, I believe our Georgie here have toxicity problem that affect his performance during his Scaring session. You feel anything strange George?"

"I'm not sure. I feel alright. Let's see…. No fever…. No any ache. Stomachache, no….. headache, no….. Eye vision, okay….. Just a few minor colds back then," George said while he looked up into the ceiling, tried to remember any illness he received.

"Hmmm….. I think it's okay. Although that minor colds may up to something. Even though I'm all techy, I'm not a doctor. You should go to clinic once in a while Georgie. For check up and what not. Monsters Inc. have the best panel clinic after all," Kevin said.

"Thanks for the advice Kevin. I'm glad that you are my friend. Just one last thing. What are the raw data you have?," George curious.

"Oh. I get myself the data on you. The data shows that you have received, or encountered situations that may related to 2319. Whether it came from human toys, or the kids 'hug' you in some way, I can't really pinpoint."

"Isn't that part of your job scopes?," Mave sarcastically asked.

"I have other things to handle, and look on into. Anyway, if I can do further analysis, I will definitely tell you guys."

"Thank you so much Kevin. I really couldn't ask for more," George suddenly gave Kevin a teddy bear hug.

"Hey, hey! Why didn't I receive that too?! So unfair!," Mave shouted in shock.

"Hehehehe…. Jealous…..," Kevin still being hug by George.

"Wait. Don't tell me Kevin is-"

"Alright Georgie. That's a good hug I had ever received. No, I'm not like you Mave. And I'm not in love with George in that matter."

"Shall I drive you guys to your home?," George offered.

"Oh no. Thank you George. We can take the local bus. It will be troublesome if you send Mave & I to our separate house. Wasting your car's fuel and energy," Kevin said.

"Relax Kevin. It's weekend! Enjoy the ride! The big guy insists, we should accept it," Mave reacted.

"Just as part of my many thanks to you today. Come, let's go," George grinned while he moved over to grab his car key.

"If you say so," Kevin responded.

"Can we drop by nearest stall or fast-food restaurant? I'm hungry," Mave suggested.

"Sure. Don't expect me to treat you guys. Okay?," George said.

"Fair enough," Kevin replied.

"Hey Kevin, which side are you on? You are my Scaring Assistant. You should have support me.

"Not during off-duty, literally."

After that, all of them just laughed together. Following that conversation, Mave, Kevin & George had their dinner and returned to their home.

* * *

PS: This will be too long if I include the 7th year & 8th year story. I don't start write it yet, but will post it in the next chapter, and see how it goes. High chance that 7th year & 8th year will be in separate chapter.


	3. Dinner

**When I'm so bored, it is story time! Time to get rolling with Georgie again :) I made this one as simple as possible, so just enjoy it! ;) Charlie Proctor take the scene in this chapter :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Duke Maverick & George Sanderson**

**Current timeline: 6****th**** year (Mave)/7****th**** year (Georgie)**

5th day of January and it is weekend. Mave, Kevin and George are ready to go to Charlie's house for dinner. George told that Charlie want to invite them too for a one-night-sponsored dinner. Being asked why Charlie wanted to do that, George had no idea. Probably just a get-together between four of them. And so, they are all inside Mave's car now heading towards Charlie's house. Soon, they finally arrived.

"Charlie! Hello! We are here!," Mave shouted while knocked on the door.

"You don't need to shout you know. The knocking already loud enough. Anyway, thanks for coming guys. Come on in," Charlie said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks again for the invitation Charlie. Very generous of you to provide us with free- I mean, sponsored dinner. Errghh, ehem, ehem….. Sorry, I had a small cough recently," Kevin said while he tried to cover his words with fake coughing.

"It's okay Kevin. It is really my pleasure to treat you guys. You are all my best friends ever. Once in a while is not that bad for me. And…. no need to cover Kevin. Just say what you want to say okay. But, since when Kevin learned to cover things up?," Charlie said while Mave, Kevin & George went pass him and closed the door behind them.

"Since he's being too close with Mave of course. Who else?," George responded.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Anyway, what's for dinner?," Mave went straight to dining room.

"I ordered some pizzas, along with side orders & drinks. You guys can watch TV or play video games while waiting for it," Charlie directed his octopus-like arms towards living room while Mave on-looked him.

"Oh," Mave reacted.

"Geez, Mave really can't wait, can he?," George said.

"Nothing out of ordinary for me. I think I could use some video games time. How about you guys?," Kevin entered the living room.

"You're on Kevin! Bring it!," Mave rushed towards the living room.

"Na'ah. I don't like video games. I think I will just watch you guys play," George answered.

"I can join with you when I get the chance later," Charlie said.

"Alrighty! Two main players with one in stand-by. Get on with it Kevin. Choose your game!," Mave challenged Kevin.

"Wow. I can understand if Charlie's get excited when playing games, but Mave in his thirties? And Kevin too? Isn't books is your only favourite thing in Monster world?," George claimed.

"I believe Mave is still a young adult. For Kevin, maybe he just bored," Charlie replied.

"Now, that is very unusual of you to clear things up. What's gotten into you Charlie?," George asked.

"You think so? Sorry. Maybe I'm a little bit carried away with my job in Monsters Inc.," Charlie said while he sat next to George on a long couch.

After several minutes of gaming fun, the bell ring.

"Oh. I think it is the pizza guy. I'll go and get it," Charlie said.

"I will go with you," George got up from his sit.

After they get all the foods & pay the delivery monster, they are all ready to eat for dinner.

"Alright guys! It's dinner time!," Charlie shouted.

"Huh. No response. It looks like they are really hooked up to the game. Shall I go and get them here?," George said.

"You can carry both of them if you want to. They are both lightweights," Charlie said while he prepared the foods over the table.

"Hey guys. The pizzas are here. Stop playing already," George said while he threw small pillows towards Mave & Kevin.

"Awww, what the heck?! Who dare to interrupt our gaming session?!," Mave reacted.

"I think that's enough for you guys. Time to eat. You want me to carry you if you decide not to move an inch from that gaming console?"

"That would be lovely," Mave replied.

"Alright Mave. I think George is right. Let's go and eat the pizzas," Kevin said while put his joystick down.

"But, we don't finish just yet! Are you giving up?"

"I'm not listening," Kevin said while he moved towards the dining room with George.

"Gah….. Fine….."

"Hmmmm….. Smells delicious. I can't wait to have those pizzas," Mave sniffed the aroma as he walked towards the dining room.

"It's amazing that Mave can change his mood so suddenly. Even with his build, he's sure quite a big eater," Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie. Thank you so much for this," Kevin said.

"No problem. Let's eat shall we?"

"Right on!," Mave rushed through to the table.

"Let's eat!," All of them said in unison.

After finishing up their meal, Kevin, Charlie & George still in the dining room, while Mave continue with his gaming 'addict'.

"Let me help you with the dish washing Charlie," Kevin offered.

"No, it's okay. You don't really have to-,"

"It's not like we are here every day. What do you say?," Kevin insisted, and Charlie knew he had something else in his mind, other than to help him with washing.

"Alright. Just be careful with the dishes okay. Don't break it".

"You got it."

"Thanks a lot Charlie. Whew….. I'm stuffed. I'll be with Mave in the living room okay. If you guys need me for something, I'm there," George said while he rubbed his belly and moved away from the dining table.

"If you guys make a scene in my living room, you will know what comes next," Charlie warned.

"Relax. It's just a living room, not bed room," George joked.

"Hahaha!," Kevin laughed.

During a few washing, Charlie still think that Kevin definitely has something to say, even though both of them just being silent. Charlie makes the first move.

"So, uhh….. how's your day?"

"Same as usual. At workplace, personal life, nothing that changed much."

"Uh-huh. Are you okay with Mave so far? I mean, as his Scaring Assistant and friend."

"We get along well. Although Mave can be a jerk sometime, and we got a little fight here and there, nothing can be considered as severe."

"Okay."

Charlie & Kevin wash the dishes until Kevin finally speak up his mind.

"Actually, I have something to tell you. If you don't mind hearing about work."

"I don't mind. What's up?"

"It's about George."

"What about him? Something that concerned you? Mave & George secretly dating each other at work?"

"Hahaha! Nice one Charlie. No, not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"I finally have the annual scaring record for George 6th year. And it looks bad."

"Wow. No wonder you received the 'Scaring Assistant of the Year' award. How come you can get it so fast? Even I didn't receive it yet."

"I have my own way on getting things."

"Really? Like hacking? Can you teach me?"

"You are one funny guy Charlie. No, definitely not that way. Other way. My very own way."

"Alright. Can you teach me?"

"Sorry, private usage."

"You are a pesky one aren't you? So, what about Georgie?"

"His dead doors were too many. You see something wrong with the big guy?"

"Hmmm….. It is really kinda worrying me too. Nope, I don't see anything strange in him. What are the stats?"

"17. Increased by 8 for the past 5 years. Gradually increase by 2 each year."

"No decrease or static data?"

"Nothing significant. However, his SPK was ups & downs. Full analysis showed that, it was in drastic trend."

"Means?"

"His SPK changes inconsistently throughout the years. With the gap between low & high average is too significant."

"Maybe the data matched with his style of scaring?"

"No. I already checked with the other Scarers with the same style or techniques George currently using. You could say it is….. abnormal.

"Your hypothesis?"

"Related with toxicity. 2319."

"2319?! Oh no! 2319!, Charlie suddenly shouted and made Kevin surprised.

"Charlie?! What's going on?! Something happened?!," George came into the scene.

"George! 2319! It's dangerous!," Charlie started to panic.

"Charlie. Calm down okay. Relax. Take a deep breath. It's really nothing," Kevin said.

"But, it is 2319!."

"It was just a hypothesis. Nothing is clear yet. Relax."

"What's this all about?," George asked.

"I mentioned 2319 to Charlie."

"Oh. You should be careful when talking about something that 2319-related. Charlie is quite phobia with that stuff."

"I didn't know that. I will keep that in mind."

"Alright Charlie. Calm down buddy. Everything is okay. You are washing dishes with Kevin right? You are still holding one with your arm. You need extra help?," George said humbly.

"Oh… Yeah. Sorry about that. It's okay George," Charlie calms down a bit.

"I think you need some help for sure. Why don't you take a rest for a while? You look tired to me. Just a little more to wash. Don't push yourself."

"Thanks George. I think I really need it," Charlie said while he handed over the plate to George's hand.

"Play some video games with Mave. He's all alone."

"I will take that. Thanks again," Charlie said while he moved towards the living room.

"What exactly had happened?," George asked Kevin.

"Oh. We were just talking about work, and when I said 2319, he suddenly freaked out."

"It's fine. Just don't mention 2319 in front of him anymore."

"Looks like I can't share it with Charlie I guess," Kevin mumbled.

"Sorry?," George responded.

"It's nothing Georgie. Shall we finish this quickly?"

"Yeah, we better."

After they were done with the washing & cleaning at the dining room, they finally decided to go home immediately. After George told Mave what had happened, he simply didn't hear Charlie's shouting. When they were just about ready to leave, they said thank you for the dinner and said good bye to Charlie.

* * *

6 months later…

"Oh no…. Is this data true?," Kevin looked at his work computer.

"Hey Kevin. Ready to make more kids wet on their bed? I'm ready after I had a good, full lunch," Mave said.

"Oh, you are coming back here early," Kevin made the computer in stand-by mode and the screen went black.

"What are you talking about? It is just in time after lunch. I'm no early."

"Well then, let's get going."

"Hey, I have something to tell you before we start our shift though. I heard the big guy is not feeling quite well. In addition, he already took pretty much days off in the last 2 months too. I wonder what-," Mave stopped.

"Is it Georgie?!," Kevin shouted.

"What's with the shout?! Of course! Who else I'm referring big guy to?."

"Mave! Come and see this!," Kevin immediately grab Mave's hand, and turn on the computer back.

"What's with all these numbers?," Mave asked.

"I'll explain! George may be in trouble. His dead doors already reached the same amount as last year record! And his SPK is only at 1.7 with very low scream average!"

"Okay, okay! Just relax! You are not explaining anything with all those stats and with you panicking of some sort. Explain it in simpler term,"

"George is not performing well. Or should I say, very bad."

"Alright…. I get the picture. But probably that was just temporarily. He is not being hospitalised or diagnosed of having a severe illness at clinic check-up."

"Wait. You said George went for a medical check-up?"

"Not really. He had a runny nose for a couple of weeks before, and went to clinic for medication."

"I think that's it! The toxic is getting him! The cold shows that his body is fighting against the toxic!"

"Hey you guys! Maverick & Kevin? Is something wrong? Is the scare doors ready?," scare floor supervisor shouted at them.

"Uhh…. Yes, sir. We will get into it right away! We are just do the usual briefing!," Mave responded.

"Okay Kevin. I want to conclude this thing up. Yeah, I understand what you said, but it's probably not related to that kind of toxic. He maybe just has a normal illness."

"You don't trust me? Even you are not sure yourself."

"What about the analysis of the raw data that you mentioned last year? You found anything?."

"Umm….. I forgot about that one."

"And why is that? Is because it was really not a big issue right?"

"No, raw data is different than statistic data. It takes a lot of time to do a complete analysis using raw data. And since I have other things to do, which is much more important, I eventually forgot about it."

"Well, for me, don't conclude anything until you do the analysis for that one. As far as it go now, we just assume George has a normal illness, and it make things slow for Georgie."

"As for me, I don't like assumption."

"Then, just do what I said."

"Hey! Are you guys done with the briefing? Okay Scarers. Get ready!," the scare floor supervisor made his announcement.

"Fine. I'll do it," Kevin said with a smirk.

"Now, let's put that toxic issue aside, and concentrate for our shift."

"Don't blame me if your big guy gets bed-ridden later."

"What was that now?"

"Nothing."

* * *

PS: This is a first half of 7th year of Georgie. The second half will go to the next chapter, plus a new Scarer's scare card story will be included too. Who's the next Scarer's scare card story will be reveal? (kinda) Can't wait? Give me a hug or something :P


	4. The Quotient

Alrighty! Here goes the next chapter, this one, comes in part 1 and part 2. Both of the parts explain why George's 8th year (in his scare card) is not there for a reason. And this is the reason! Fictional of course. Sounds tempting? Read on and enjoy it. Together with this chapter and the next. Along with Henry J. Waternoose III canon included XD

**Special thanks: Thanks a lot to Patrick O'Ceannliath for making me a Kevin Frightus illustration art :D Interested reader can see my profile, and click the link provided.**

* * *

**Pairing: Duke Maverick & George Sanderson**

**Current timeline: 6****th**** year (Mave)/7****th**** year (Georgie) Part 1**

Time: 5.15 P.M.

Location: Monsters Inc lobby, Maverick's work station

Date: August 10

"Dang! I forget my car key. I think I misplaced it in one of the drawers at my work station," Mave cursed himself.

As soon as he reaches the scare floor where he was on duty today, he sees someone at his work station. Alone. All other Scarers have already finished their shift & the lights are all switched off. Make it somewhat dark around the scare floor, except a light presence at his work station. A light, probably come from a work computer.

"Kevin?! You are still here?! What are you doing staying up late? No one is allowed here after work hours," Mave shocked.

"I asked the scare floor supervisor for a special permission on this one," Kevin looked really focused, and typing something with his keyboard.

"Well….. At least turn on the scare floor lights. It is not good to be working in the dark. Don't ruin your eyes even more."

"Are you coming here just to lecture me?"

"No… I forget my car key. Do you see it anywhere?"

" I think so."

"You are not really helping me out you know," Mave moved closer towards Kevin and searched out the drawers for his car key.

"Yup. Found it. Say….. What you are up to, Mr. Scaring Assistant of the Year?"

"Analysing."

"Uh-huh… Of what?"

"Your request."

"The raw data of George? Can't you do it at home or something? Wait. You were not telling the supervisor that you were gonna do this stuff right?"

"How many years we already knew each other Mave? Do I look that honest to you? And I can't do it anywhere else but here. The data can only be accessed through working network in this building only. If you get my drift.

"Pfft.. Goes back to you! You think I don't know about basic networking stuff? Anyway, what's the update?"

"Still working on it."

"Sigh….. I sometime hate to make a serious conversation with you. Percentage complete?"

"About 70%."

"Hey, not bad. Hmm…..," Mave looked at the computer screen closely.

"Wow. I don't understand a thing! And my eyes hurt too. How come you can work like this Kevin?"

"Thanks for the compliment. Do you want to stay with me here, or you want to go away?"

"What kind of question is that? No, I'm not planning to stay here. By the way, how long do you plan to stay here yourself?"

"Maybe another hour. Before 7.00 at least."

"Alright. Just don't push yourself too much okay. I'm going back to my lovely home, with delicious dinner and drink. Along sitting on a very comfy couch, watching TV, and-"

"You really are sarcastic at time, aren't you?! Thanks again for your concern, and I don't take any of your sarcasm either. I love my life, the way it is now. Hey, you get something on your part about Georgie?"

"Yeah. I heard he's being transferred to another scare floor temporarily. Said, this scare floor is not good for his health or something."

"What kind of theory is that? Is that all? Which scare floor?"

"Yup. That's all I'm afraid. Scare floor P."

"Scare floor P? Isn't that the scare floor where nocturnal scarers work? Why George is there?"

"I don't know for sure. Ask the management yourself if you want. They said, they want to 'change' George a bit."

"Strange. Is Monsters Inc. managed by some weirdo monsters? How come they can do that to George?"

"They are the authorities. Hopefully it will turn out good for the big guy. You are not planning to see George, aren't you?"

"Why do I need to do that? That's your job! Mine is here."

"Very funny. Anyway, I'm leaving now. See ya later Mr. Scaring Assistant," Mave turned away and showed his back, while waved Kevin good bye.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go home already," Kevin mumbled.

* * *

2 months later…

"Pssttt… Mave, come here for a sec," Kevin whispered to Mave, after he finished his scaring.

"Hmm? What's up?," Mave lent his ears.

"I already finished the analysis. You will not believe this. George is really in-"

"Wait! Let's talk about this after work okay. I will buy you dinner. Deal?"

"But!... Sigh. Fine. I want fast-food."

"No problem. Now, let's continue our work, and we will get into that later."

"Alright."

Soon, they finished with their shift, and head towards a fast-food restaurant as planned.

"Okay. I'm ready. What do you have Kevin," Mave said while chomped down his hamburger.

"Errr….. You don't look like you are ready… Anyway, George is really in big trouble. Hmm… This is nice," Kevin too chomped down his burger.

"Say it in a simplest term please. I'm begging you."

"George being 'hug' by kids during his scaring."

"Since when?"

"Since his 4th year of working. And….. yeah, ironically, the boy kids do love him. He's actually being touched, directly, by kids from his dead doors."

"Really? In what way? Holding hands?," Mave tried to make a joke out of it.

"Very funny. No. Hug him around his waist."

"What?! No way! How come he didn't realise that? What's his fur is all about? Or monster's fur is actually don't function as the same as human's hair? You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, I knew. Human's hair connected to the brain as part of their sensitivity. They can tell exactly where an ant roaming around at a hairy location. But, for monsters, no. They can't detect it unfortunately."

"So….. what are you gonna do about this?"

"I'm planning to talk over it with the CEO, Mr. Henry J. Waternoose himself."

"Woah, woah, woah. I think that's a bad idea."

"What's so bad about it? It certainly can save George if they know the truth behind it."

"Yeah, well….. I'm just thinking it is really a bad idea."

"Even if I tell Georgie about this, he still needs to work at the Scare Floor P. With that ridiculous mind set of the management. Which one do you want for the big guy? Working late at night, or letting know the management the truth?"

"Alright. You got me. I preferred the latter. But, can we discussed this with George first?"

"And when we are gonna do that? He's working at night, while we work normal hours."

"If I'm not mistaken, his birthday is a week from now. October 17. We can visit him and tell him about our findings."

"And you expect the management will let him a leave just because of his birthday?"

"You are so paranoid Kevin. October 17 falls on Sunday. It's weekend. We can celebrate his birthday too. Don't forget to bring present for him."

"Ahh… Geez….. Thanks for reminding me. Boy, you are my life saver sometime Mave. I'm grateful to you."

"Yeah, yeah. No biggie. We are partner in crime after all."

Then, both of them just laughed together.

* * *

Time: 9.00 P.M.

Location: George's house

Date: October 17

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to Geor-gie… Happy birthday to you…." All monsters clapped in joy after they sang the song.

"Thank you so much everyone. I'm really happy you guys and girls come to my birthday party tonight," George said.

"It is just a friend's occasion George. I'm sure you are already big enough to not make this party like when you were a kid," a nocturnal monster said, probably George's new friend from the same scare floor he worked.

"Hey….. don't be rude with the birthday guy. Let's enjoy. You should be grateful he is not making this during our sleep time," another nocturnal monster interrupted.

Then, all the monsters enjoying themselves inside George's house. Mave & Kevin still talking to each other while drinking their non-alcoholic punch and cakes. After about 2 hours, the guest monsters still lurking and partying around. It looks like, majority of the guest are mostly nocturnal monsters that George befriended with.

"You guys are still here, Kevin, Mave?," George said.

"Uhh….. yeah. Actually, we want to talk to you. Just the three of us. But….," Kevin hesitated.

"If you want to wait until these guys go home, you better talk now. Don't dream for it," Mave said.

"Right," George agreed.

"Well, still… Can we talk just between three of us? Somewhere in private?," Kevin asked.

"How about my bedroom? That's the only place that is not occupied," George suggested.

"No. I don't like it. I mean, I don't want anything bad to happen when it comes to bedroom. Anyway, how about the outside?," Kevin responded.

"Yeah, sure. I think no one is partying outside maybe. But, no chairs or table though."

"That's totally fine, compared to bedroom," Kevin agreed.

"Then, I will just invite Charlie to follow us then. You guys go on first okay."

"No, George. I'm sorry. But, I don't want Charlie to hear about this. It is related to his phobia."

"Oh. Then, shall we go now? It's this way. Come."

"Why the heck you ruined the mood?," Mave whispered.

"So that you can get horny in George's bedroom? I don't think so," Kevin replied.

"You don't need to be that mean. I'm just-.."

"Just shut up, and move your human feet and go outside."

"So, what are you guys want to talk about?," George said.

"Actually… I already finished the analysis about the raw data I mentioned to you last year, if you can remember about it. And… we want to discuss something about it," Kevin started his talk.

"Hmmm….. I don't quite remember it much. About that… toxicity stuff?," George said.

"Yes, correct. I will make this short. We found out that, you were actually being hug by kids from your dead doors, and that's what causes you to have such a cold. We want to tell this to Mr. Waternoose tomorrow morning."

"Really? Well, I guess you guys better be then. How about the appointment?"

"We already arranged. But…. You seems don't look surprised at all…"

"I guess, when you are having a cold, nothing surprised you whatever causing it."

"So, you are okay for us to tell this information regarding you to Mr. Waternoose? Don't you think it is a bad idea?," Mave said.

"I can't really think it is a bad idea or not. Even if you guys told me this, I still can't do anything, except take my medication regularly, and working night shift," George replied.

"See. I told you," Kevin winked at Mave.

"Told Mave what?."

"Oh. I just told Mave that, you are making good friends with nocturnal monsters in just a short amount of time since your transfer. And that is being shown in today's amazing birthday party," Kevin explained.

"Thanks. But lying is not your expertise Kevin. I can see through it."

"You can? Sorry. I told Mave what's exactly you told us earlier."

"That's better. I think you guys better go for it. Just be careful of what you want to say in front of him later though. If not, it is really gonna be a bad conversation."

"Thanks for the tip Georgie. Happy birthday to you and hope you will recover soon. We miss you on the scare floor."

"Yeah, I miss you guys too. Things a little bit changing, but I'm okay so far. Good luck with Mr. Waternoose tomorrow."

"I guess, that's our cue to leave. It's getting late for us. You guys enjoy yourself all night, okay big guy?," Mave said.

"Sure do! Say goodbye to Charlie too before you go back okay."

"You got it," Mave replied.

* * *

**This is the part 2. The final part and final chapter for George's scare card. No 8****th**** nor 9****th**** year story later on, but I will put a cameo return for Georgie in another Scarer's scare card story. It is just, this is the final story for him. *Sniff* LOL XD**

* * *

The next morning…..

"May we see the CEO now? We are tired of waiting," Kevin said.

"I'm sorry gentleman. But the CEO is still in a meeting I'm afraid. He is such a busy monster. Please wait for another few minutes," Waternoose's female monster secretary said.

"Oh yeah? Then, what's the point of getting an appointment just to meet him, while he's still busy-ing around?"

"I'm so sorry. But, that's CEO for you. He has his schedule full, and sometime unprecedented things happened along the way. I'm just her secretary, and it is my job to manage his time instead."

"So that means, you are not doing your job quite well, right? Since we are still stuck in here, waiting…"

"Should I take that as an offense?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Rebecca. Mr. Kevin here is a little bit…. Impatient. Please don't mind him of what he said just now," Mave interrupted.

"That's okay. Sometime, I too have problem dealing with the CEO myself. We are all working under the same roof after all."

Then, the phone on the table ring. A few conversations consist of 'okay, yes sir, right away, noted, etc' between Ms. Rebecca and the caller.

"Alright gentleman. You can go in now. Mr. Waternoose is ready to see you."

"Where are all other monsters who attended the meeting?," Kevin said.

"They left using another exit door," Ms. Rebecca said.

"Such secrecy. Oh well, not like I care. Alright Mave, let's go and meet the big boss."

"And Mr. Kevin, please & kindly mind your manner in front of him okay. Don't get into trouble."

"No worries. I'm here as his bodyguard," Mave winked at Ms. Rebecca.

"Then, go on ahead. Knock on the door first."

Door's knocking can be heard inside Mr. Waternoose office.

"Yes. Come on in," Mr. Waternoose said.

"Good morning sir," Mave & Kevin said in unison while they entered the room together.

"Emm… Morning. What brings you here gentleman? Mr. Kevin & Mr. Duke, am I correct?"

"Perfectly correct sir. But, I'm preferred to be called by my last name. But, if Mr. Waternoose preferred the former, I have no objection. You are the big boss," Mave said.

"Very well. Mr. Maverick it is then. And I have one request too."

"What is it sir?"

"Could you please change into monster form? The sight of human makes me…. A little bit uncomfortable."

"Sure sir. No problem," Mave said & agreed to Mr. Waternoose request.

"Wow….. You sure handle yourself pretty well," Kevin whispered.

"Just watch, keep your cool and learn from the expert," Mave whispered back.

"Ahhh…. That's much better. Now I can see my one of many valuable scarers in this company. And diligent scaring assistant of course."

"Thanks for your compliment sir," Mave reacted, while he pushed Kevin a bit when he was not saying anything.

"Same as me too sir. Thank you very much," Kevin said.

"Well then. What is it that both of you wanted to see me and talk about?"

A few seconds of silence, before Mave pushed Kevin again.

"Umm…. It is about George Sanderson sir," Kevin said, with a little bit nervous.

"Please…. Have a seat. Both of you."

"Thank you sir," only Mave responded.

Again, few seconds of silence, before Mave took cover for it.

"Actually sir, my assistant here has something to say about George current performance as a scarer."

"Oh. What do you have to say for George Sanderson?"

"Sir, I believe George involved in some kind of toxicity issue. He's being touched by the kids from his dead doors. And that's what causes him to have a cold." Kevin finally spoke up with confidence.

"That's very interesting Mr. Kevin. Do you have any prove?"

"Here is the complete analysis sir. If Mr. Waternoose can't understand it, I can explain," Kevin handed over a piece of spread sheet.

"Kevin! You don't need to say that!," Mave whispered in shocked.

"It's alright gentleman. I assumed you are prepared for this short discussion. Kindly explain it if you may."

Then, Kevin explained everything that needs to be told to Mr. Waternoose about his findings.

"Very impressive Mr. Kevin. From the way you explained it earlier, it is totally justified with George's current situation. However….," Mr. Waternoose got up from his seat.

"What's on your mind sir?," Mave asked.

"This is just a data isn't it?," Mr. Waternoose claimed.

"What do you mean by that sir?," Kevin asked, expecting disagreement will happen later.

"A data is mere information consists entirely with numbers & statistical analysis. It may be correct, or may not. I'm afraid; I can't use this as evidence. A video, a photo, or anything that prove to be a solid evidence."

"But sir, video or photo can be altered in many ways. This is the only definitive evidence," Kevin said.

"I know…. You just have to make one for it….."

"Wha-? With all due respect sir, even if I can make one, it is still not reliable. There is no camera setup whatsoever for the scare door. How come-," Kevin stopped.

"You are forgetting that we have a camera setup for the new recruits to train. You can use that one, called George in, and make he looked like being hug by a child. Simple isn't it? I'm sure you are more capable to do beyond this, Mr. Kevin."

"I- I don't understand… sir. What's the point of going through this, rather than just-," Kevin said.

"Wait. You want to make this as a public knowledge don't you sir?," Mave reacted, a bit surprised.

"Sigh… Yes, I am," Mr. Waternoose sighed in regret.

"But Sir! There is no need to do that! All that we want is, to let you know the truth, let George recuperate, and let him back working normal hours, as the same as he ever did!," Kevin started to lose his cool.

"Well Mr. Kevin. If that's your goal when you decided to see me in person, it will not easily going your way. I'm the CEO here, and I manage things around, that I see fit. At the current moment, it is only benefiting your individual aim, not company's aim."

"Still, it is only involving Georgie! How can you turn this and make it spread like wildfire?!," Kevin asked.

"A small thing can be a great thing in the future Mr. Kevin. If we can show this to the public, we can prove that human child is really a toxic being. You should be happy too. George Sanderson will be a famous icon in, and outside Monsters Inc."

"It will humiliate George even more sir! Please, just let George rest and-,"Kevin stopped.

"Kevin, you just sit down tight, and let me do the negotiation with Mr. Waternoose okay." Mave said.

"But Mave!," Kevin argued.

"You are already lost your cool, and can't keep your head straight. Just let me handle this. Or you want the big guy to suffer more because of you?"

"Alright…..,"

"With all due respect sir, if I may..," Mave started his talk.

"I heard you are somewhat reliable negotiator Mr. Maverick. This should be entertaining. You may go on with whatever you have to say," Mr. Waternoose sat back on his seat.

"I understand what you are trying to achieve sir. Yes, it can make Monsters Inc. to 'up' his reputation with this finding. I'm taking this into a wider picture sir, not bigger. Sure, it can prove that a human child is indeed toxic, but think about our rival company."

"What about them?"

"Don't you think they will use this opportunity to hit back at us? Maybe like, 'a scarer in monsters inc is so careless that he got touched by a kid? And fall sick? What a lame company. How do they train their scarers anyway?'. Something like that."

"Let them talk. It will not affect us much. We have the biggest finding in the whole Monstropolis history!"

"Still sir, I'm sure this is only temporarily. We make it into history. And then what? History is just history isn't it? If our rival company make a notice of our weakness based on that photo or video, it will be our downfall. May I need to remind you sir, that the photo or video produce this way is altered. Isn't it a big risk to take?"

A few seconds of silence, before Mave continue on.

"Furthermore, energy crisis is looming. If we make this public, it will show our incompetent to do our work properly. As far as it goes to human resource, maybe we will have a hard time to recruit new scarers later. I'm sure we need more scarers sooner, rather than later. To maintain our reputation as the biggest scream energy factory in Monstropolis. Without enough scarers, how come we can be the biggest right?"

Again, a moment of silence, and Mr. Waternoose decided to speak up.

"When I think deeply of what you said Mr. Maverick, you are indeed correct. I can't take this kind of risk for my beloved company, as it passed down through my generations. I can't ruin it during my generation of course! Hahaha!," Mr. Waternoose got up from his seat & laughed a loud.

"You are indeed very professional Mr. Maverick. How about I promoted you from Scarer to become my business advisor?"

"I regret to say this sir, but I really do enjoy scaring little kids, make them scream out loud. I'm sorry but, I kindly reject your generous offer sir."

"Hahaha! Of course you are! I'm just joking!"

"If Mr. Waternoose increases his salary, I feel happy for him," Kevin suddenly butt-in.

"Anyway sir, how about George's issue? It is still not resolve yet," Mave quickly interrupted.

"Ah….. Yes…..," Mr. Waternoose looked away and turned his attention towards the window.

"I'm afraid, he can't have special leave. He still needs to work and get those scream energy for us. He's pretty good & well-adapt to night shift so quickly. I'm impressed by him actually."

Kevin & Mave just stay silent and waited for Mr. Waternoose to continue.

"However, I don't want to lose this talented scarer in my company. And so, I will allow him to rest on alternate days of working, and receive full treatment and medication to cure the toxic in his body."

"Thank you so much sir," Mave said.

"One more thing, work wise, I have to ignore his whole remaining months in this year, and next year record of professional scaring. He is not reliable when he is not working in normal condition."

"I think….. I don't quite understand by what you said sir," Mave reacted.

"He means that, George Sanderson scaring record will not be put in company's database, for the remaining of the months, and a whole of next year too. About the reliable part, I'm not so sure." Kevin explained.

"Why is that sir?," Mave asked.

"Sigh….. I don't want when we present our assets to Board of Directors, it involve somekind of… 'recuperating' program. Nevertheless, he will still receive full salary pay on his alternate days of rest."

"And when George will come back to work at the same scare floor as us? And what about the vacant work station of George?," Kevin said.

"I believe one year working night shift should be enough for him, and the next year after, he will come back and go to work normally. About the vacancy, we will find & assign another scarer to join with you at that scare floor."

"Just one last thing sir. Why night shift? Why not just transfer him to another scare floor and working normal hours?," Mave said.

"It is evident that night shift scarers have almost zero dead doors in record. I'm sure you can understand that the kids during this shift are a lot easier to scare. In addition, George is a furry monster, a slightly cold weather at night will suit him good. That's the decision I made before hearing about this today though."

"Can you changed it sir?," Mave said.

"Sigh…. I'm afraid I cannot gentleman. The truth is, if I changed George back to normal hours, even at different scare floor, I will need to put his scaring record into the database. While he's not at his best to do so. For that, I need him to still work for us, but with a little bit of….. 'absence'."

"You are just wanted to achieve your selfish-," Kevin stopped with Mave's hand blocked his mouth.

"We understand sir. If this discussion had run its course, we want to take our leave now and go back to do the scaring," Mave said.

"Ah…. Of course, you may go now."

"And gentleman, please keep this discussion just between the three of us. Don't tell anyone else, and it is a executive meeting. Is that clear?."

"We can't tell George about this? How cruel can you-," Kevin stopped again by Mave.

"We got that perfectly, crystally clear sir. We will take our leave now. Thank you very much for your time Mr. Waternoose," Mave said.

"You are welcome gentleman. Now, go back to my secretary before you leave my office area. She will know what to do."

"Thanks again sir," Mave said, and both of them open the door and left Mr. Waternoose office's room.

"Why you interrupted me all the way? He's such a jerk. I even want to help you to get a pay-rise," Kevin whispered.

"You need to study about business ethics Kevin. When you deal with someone like that, you need to know their intention from the start of the conversation. If not, they can manipulate you."

"That's correct Mr. Maverick. I totally agree with you. Oh. This is the first time I looked up close when you are in monster form. Scary," Ms. Rebecca said.

"Nah, nothing much. Mr. Waternoose said I need to see you before we leave?," Mave said.

"Yes. Just some paperwork. Put your name here, and sign it. I will do a copy from this, and you need to keep it as a record," Ms. Rebecca explained.

"Please don't tell Mr. Waternoose that I said he was a-," Kevin stopped.

"Don't worry. I will pretend I didn't hear it," Ms. Rebecca said.

"Thanks," Kevin replied.

"Boy, sometime I don't understand how these…. Reputable figures think," Kevin said.

"You don't have to. Just keep praising them, and say whatever you want to say. Without getting emotional," Mave said.

"Thank you very much gentleman. Have a nice day, and at Monsters Inc, we scare because we care," Ms. Rebecca said.

"You too Ms. Rebecca. Have a good day," Mave chuckled a bit.

"You think you understand why Ms. Rebecca said that?," Mave said.

"Said what?," Kevin confused.

"Great…. Never mind. Let's go back to scaring."

"I swear I will never come to this office again," Kevin moaned.

* * *

PS: The end of George scare card story. Later, another monster who will replace George for his 8th year in Monsters Inc, also have a scare card. I will make that monster's scare card into a story too. But, who is he, or she? A little puzzle :P

10th year in George's scare card is when MI movie took place. George is not in the record for his 8th year. Someone else must be in his/her rookie year in MI during George 8th year, to match the replacement I mentioned in this chapter. Who will it be?

Can't tell? Wait for the next chapter :P


End file.
